


Cutting Water With A Knife

by a_little_bit_of_everything_22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (She's a Horned Serpent), Draco adopts a young witch, Draco is surprisingly dedicated, Excessive research went into this, Gen, I researched Ilvermorny A LOT, I took liberties in the few places that I couldn't find things out, Kid!Fic, Parseltongue, actually he steals her from the Second Salemers, also there is Elvira, and Horizant Alley, and one minor abuse scene, like using portkeys to travel over the ocean, mentions of child abuse, the little girl is mute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_little_bit_of_everything_22/pseuds/a_little_bit_of_everything_22
Summary: Draco is 19 when he leaves Hogwarts, fresh out of his 8th year, and moves across the world to escape his reputation. He winds up in Salem, Massachusetts. He is CLEARLY missing something in his life, whether it be a job, or a companion...That's when he meets a four year old witch who is being abused by her adoptive parents. He, inexplicably, finds himself drawn to helping the child. When it’s revealed that the family holding her are descendants of the late Mary Lou Barebone, Draco agrees to do anything to save her. In return for accepting a teaching job at Ilvermorny, Agilbert Fontaine agrees to help him remove the girl from her adoptive “family”s custody. Now with nowhere to go, she is taken in by Draco. Draco takes it upon himself to rename her, giving her a Malfoy family name inspired by the eagle constellation. They find their own form of peace in each other.





	Cutting Water With A Knife

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this with an entire AU in mind... But given that this chapter is both already almost 10k and also pretty self-sufficient, I might just leave it as a one-shot. Let know know what you think and whether or not you'd like me to continue. Also any critiques that are politely worded will be greatly appreciated. Thanks and enjoy!
> 
> Unbeta-d!

“Are you sure, Draco?” Astoria asked, eyes following his frantic movements. He bewitched his clothing to fold and sort themselves into his bag, then moved on to his bedding. The silver and green bedding made him grimace, reminding him of how childish he had been for much of his past. He failed to pack them, instead turning away and waving his wand at his trunk, which opened as his knick knacks flew in. His room emptied itself in this way, quickly losing any proof that he had ever lived there. “Think this over. We’re to be married next month-” She stopped as he turned on her, fury in his silver eyes.

 

“I intend to do no such thing.” His stance spoke volumes, and Astoria frowned. She folded her hands worriedly against her chest. “I’m leaving this bloody country.” He said, snarling. He changed direction, grabbing his long, woolen coat and moving towards the door. His trunk and his bag followed him, as did his ex-fiance.

 

Down the hallway only a few steps, Draco encountered both of his parents. Narcissa frowned at him, worry splashed across her features, while Lucius looked more annoyed than anything. The youngest Malfoy sighed. “I would appreciate an explanation,” Lucius spoke, low and direct. Draco met his father’s eyes, so similar to his own, and held his gaze. 

 

“I’ve made plans.” He simply stated, and he could hear Astoria sigh exasperatedly behind him. “I am leaving tonight. I’ll be gone for months, at least, and I’ll contact you when I get settled.” He delivered the rehearsed lines as if he were a robot. His mother’s eyes filled with tears, so he focused on Lucius. 

 

“There’s no stopping you, is there, boy?” He asked his son, eyes tired. His face looked much older, now, Draco noticed, as he shook his head. His loose silver hair fluttered around his ears. Narcissa turned away. “Then you best be off.” He sighed, resigned, and gestured for Draco to leave. The younger man frowned, stepping towards Narcissa, before shaking his head and moving away, towards the door to the sitting room. He entered and his bags followed, but his parents and Astoria stayed behind. He approached the fireplace slowly, taking a deep breath before stepping inside. His belongings crowded in around his feet. He took a handful of floo powder and readied himself, pushing his shoulders back and standing straight. He breathed deeply, once, twice, and then released the powder with a dignified “Diagon Alley”.

 

&&&

 

Taking the Floo to Diagon Alley, and then walking to The Leaky Cauldron, was difficult for anyone who had been involved directly in the War. Particularly for Draco, who had received Harry Potter’s pardoning at his trial, and whom people still believed to be dreadfully evil. So, after managing to have more insults hurled his way during the fifteen minute trip than he had hurled at the Golden Trio over the years, Draco spilled out onto the street in Muggle London, pulling his trunk behind him on its rear wheels. He followed the same path he always had to the train station, where he had always ran through the wall to Platform 9 ¾. He mind filled with memories as he meandered the streets, slowly taking the walk for what might have been his last time. He arrived at the train station a short walk later, and almost gave into the urge to drive his luggage straight through the wall. Instead, he found his way to a train that promised to take him to the airport- where he intended to go. Cursing the fact that he was likely to die if he attempted to Apparate all the way across the ocean, Draco loaded his luggage into the train and settled in for a long ride.

 

As he rode, he let his mind wander. He remembered all the times he had ridden in a train, most of them taking him either to or from Hogwarts. He thought about his eighth year there- how he and Potter had put aside their differences and even managed to work together in Potions and Defence Against The Dark Arts. He took a moment to remember all of the students who were too young, and yet still were lost in the War. A war he helped instigate. He felt sick, and shut down his train of thought.

 

He felt his pocket, the one in his coat, and his wand vibrated from the proximity to his magic. He let himself relax at the small reassurance his magic always provided him. After a few more minutes of intentionally keeping his mind clear, he dozed off. 

 

&&&

 

Waking up to the sound of people rushing off the train, Draco stood and stretched his long body, ignoring the glances of the muggle women. He grabbed his trunk and his carry on, and slipped out of the train carriage without coming into contact with anyone. Walking softly along the sidewalk, he entered through the first set of doors, to the inside of the airport. He followed the less crowded path to the rear of the welcome area, where several people sat, looking slightly out-of-place. Draco nodded to them and a few of them nodded back, though even more of them cast him unfriendly looks. Used to the negative attention, he simply ignored them and continued standing around, waiting for direction.

 

“Sorry I’m late-” Seamus started, and then stopped abruptly when his eyes landed on Draco. “Malfoy! Surprised to see you here! You’ll be traveling with us to the States?” He asked, smiling. His smile wasn’t strained, like Draco might have thought to expect from his classmate, but rather welcoming. Draco tried to smile back, but the expression felt foreign on his face. 

 

“I suppose so.” He murmured instead, shaking the man’s outstretched hand. Seamus nodded, happy with the answer, then clapped his freckled hands together happily.

 

“Hello, everyone!” He greeted, gesturing at the group. Most failed to reply. He carried on regardless. “Today I’ll be overseeing your Portkey journey to the States! We have two Portkeys available today- so listen closely and choose the right one!” He pointed at the bench where no one was seated, at the pair of tennis shoes. “The left one will take you to the Redwood stop, all the way on the West coast! And the right one will drop you off below Mount Greylock, less than an hour from Ilvermorny!” He pulled his hands back to himself and shrugged. “If you don’t know which Portkey you should be taking, just ask me. The first to leave today will be the the one to Redwood. I’ll return in about a half hour, and I’ll take the rest of you to Ilvermorny!” He said. Draco nodded without thinking, catching Seamus’ attention. “So, now, everyone step to the side of me that coincides with your destination!” The assembled witches and wizards did as they were told, Draco standing to the right of Seamus. “Excellent. Now, for those of you that are waiting for the ride to Ilvermorny- Have patience, I’ll be back soon!”

 

&&&

 

Draco sat, awkwardly, waiting for Seamus to return and take him to his future home. The witches and wizards around him mostly ignored him, with the occasional disgusted glance. Within the half hour, however, as promised, Seamus returned. He smiled at Draco as he gathered the remaining people. “Gather ‘round.” He told them, gesturing widely. They mostly gave Draco a wide berth, avoiding bumping into him. Whether they were afraid or disgusted, he couldn’t be sure. Seamus moved slightly so Draco could reach the shoe easily. “Now, when I say so, everyone needs to be touching one another and then the shoe. That way, none of us will be left behind. Draco, come ‘ere.” He said, looping his arm with the blond, who allowed it uncomfortably. The group begrudgingly moved towards him, following Seamus. They folded in around the bench. 

 

“Thank you.” Draco murmured, quietly, and Seamus flushed and smiled widely, before saying ‘now’! And everyone grabbed the shoe simultaneously. The trip there was short, same as any portkey trip, and left Draco feeling dizzy. Besides Seamus and Draco and maybe two other people, most of the group had fallen over upon arrival, landing in the detritus under some massive trees, where the portkey had dropped them. Seamus smiled at them as the reorientated themselves. 

 

“Now, any questions?” He asked, and no one stepped forward immediately. “Right, well, you’ll all need to check in with Wizard customs, in Salem. To get there, you can apparate to this address!” He said, handing out cards of paper from his pocket. They had an address at the top and several pieces of information underneath. “You’ll all need to register your wands, assuming you didn’t do so before. And you’ll need to register as a foreign wizard or witch. They’ll handle getting you legally allowed here. If you want to go to Ilvermorny, it’s atop this mountain peak. Just follow that trail-” he pointed to a foot trail- “and wait for a bus to show up. Shouldn’t be more than a half hour.” He smiled and gestured as he spoke. “Any other concerns you may have can be resolved by calling the number at the bottom of your paper. Also feel free to call my boss and tell him how absolutely charming I was.” Seamus smirked, and Malfoy snorted, making Seamus let out a laugh. “Good luck, and goodbye!” He said, grabbing the portkey and vanishing in a swirl.

 

Draco grabbed the paper in his hand, tightly, and read the address twice. He frowned and read it again, for good measure. Vague nerves filled him, but he tamped them down by breathing slowly, a method he had learned from Potter when they had met one night, in the Room of Requirement, where both of them went to panic in peace. The thought failed to help him stay calm, so he cleared his mind. He pictured the address in his head, the letters smooth and dark, easily readable. He focused, decided to apparate… And opened his eyes to the inside of a shop front in Salem.

 

&&&

 

Registering took longer than he would have liked, and when he finally left the nondescript shop front hours later, he was tired and hungry and considerably annoyed. He asked the witch behind the desk where to rent a wizard- friendly room, and she pointed him in the direction of The Hawthorne Hotel. He thanked her and left, with his miniaturized luggage in his pockets. He scolded himself for even needing to be reminded that he could just shrink them. Having not traveled often, the witch at the check in desk had suggested it. Draco had blushed and done so immediately, embarrassed. Overall, a bad experience coming in to the country.

 

When he arrived at the gigantic green building, he tried to find the alternative entrance that she had told him about. It took him a few minutes, but he was able to enter and request a room for himself in just a few moments. The wizard behind the desk didn’t recognize him, for which he was grateful. None of the witches or wizards he had encountered stateside had, as of yet. He smiled privately, more a grimace, as he settled into the luxurious room. He laid down on the large bed and drifted off almost immediately.

 

^^^^^

 

_ Father,  _ Draco began his letter, frowning. He bit his lip and tugged gently at the skin there, wondering how to continue it without giving away his utter boredom. Not trying to prove his father right, he often avoiding admitting how difficult he was finding it to live amongst muggle America. Despite the city he chose being the most magic-friendly one in the states, he still found the use of buses and American muggle money to be a pain. And adjusting to the American slang- no-maj, for example- had also proven uncomfortable. In addition to these more minor changes, the sweltering summer heat of New England combined with the necessary long sleeves he needed to wear to cover his dark mark was awful. Draco found himself missing Europe every day. 

 

Regardless of all this, he couldn’t bring himself to admit what he was feeling to Lucius. The older Malfoy had, early on, decided that Draco would be home in the first few months, and had repeatedly told him so. Not due to monetary reasons- Lucius would never cut off his own heir and the money their family earned kept pouring in as long as the long-established companies in France kept running flawlessly. Fortunately, no amount of war could deplete the Malfoy bank accounts. Draco would never need to work a day in his life, so long as he chose not to. And since the only job any of his more recent ancestors had held was government, he had no idea what kind of job would be both fitting of a Malfoy, and still a possibility, post-war. The tattoo on his arm rendered any government jobs unlikely, and all of his family’s connections were back in Europe. He didn’t NEED a job, per se, but that brought his thoughts back around to his intense boredom and desire to get out and experience something other than Muggle America.

 

_ Father, _ he began again, focusing all his attention on the letter,  _ I’m doing well. Please thank Mother for the Bernie Botts beans, as I enjoyed them thoroughly. I’ve been enjoying some of the sweets available exclusively around here, and I must say that they are significantly sweeter and oftentimes more tart. I’m not sure how they can be both, but somehow, they are. _ He reread what he had written, almost tempted to give up and send a simple ‘I’m fine’. He carried on, however, knowing his parents missed him.  _ I cannot decide what sort of job I should be looking for, and as such I haven’t begun looking for any. I would appreciate suggestions, if you have any. _ He frowned, flicking a crumb off the desk and onto the floor of the fancy hotel room.  _ I think that tonight, I will go and try to enjoy myself in the magic side of the city. I have heard that one might find an area similar to Diagon Alley, if one were to know where to look. I’ll let you know what I find.  _ Exhausted from the effort of simply writing the note, Draco breathed a sigh of relief at having said enough. He signed the note and folded it up, sealing it gently before handing it over to his parent’s favorite long-distance owl. He fed the bird earlier in the day and let it rest, and now it was ready to return to Malfoy Manor. He stroked the bird’s head and it hooted quietly, then let him strap the parchment to its leg. It flew out the window silently, and Draco sighed.

 

&&&

 

Draco meandered out of the hotel at dusk, and the air around him was sticky with the heat of the day, but cooling rapidly. The sound of the waves hitting the shore calmed him, having become a sound he was familiar with. His room in the hotel looked out over the other buildings nearby, but the ocean was always audible in the Witch City, as it was known. He glanced around, eyes searching out the back alleys that the desk clerk had promised him were there, if not entirely obvious to the No-Maj’s eyes. He found one, just a dark strip between two kitschy stores, and he aimed for it. He walked straight into it, and the drop in temperature in the alley was incredible. At the end, as the witch had promised him, there was a cobblestone wall, all the way to the tops of the buildings. Draco approached and stroked the wall with his fingertips, letting his magic buzz against the stone. It worked, and the wall crumbled before him, leaving a pathway into a bustling little marketplace. Draco’s eyes widened as he took in the magic folk, all around him, who were going about their day like he would expect them to in Diagon. A small sign just inside the cobbles read “Welcome to Horizant Alley” and Draco snickered at the pun- much like he had all those years ago, when he had read the nearly identical Diagon Alley sign.

 

He wandered in, reading the signs and the storefront advertisements. The shops seemed fairly similar to what he had grown up with. He saw a store that advertised “Magical Candies!” and another that offered royal blue robes with red lapels, that had the symbol for Ilvermorny on the breast. An Irish knot clasped the cloak together in the front center. Draco walked by and saw that the shop offered five slightly different versions of the robe, one for each house and one for general school pride. He grimaced at the reminder of his own borderline obsessive house pride. He continued walking, passing a store that sold familiars, such as snakes and toads and owls. He paused when one of the creatures, marked ‘Rare!’ and ‘Genuine Wild-Caught’ captured his attention. The creature was not entirely unfamiliar to him, though he had never seen one in person. Though it must have been a baby, since it appeared to be no larger than his palm. Draco’s curiosity was peaked, and so he entered the store to inquire about the little creature. 

 

“Hello.” Draco mumbled, awkwardly. The woman running the store jumped up and waved, seemingly surprised by his presence. “Is that a Horned Serpent in your window?” He asked, gesturing to the small tank. The woman smiled widely, nodding. She raised her hands and signed obviously at him, but he failed to understand. After a moment, she held up a single finger and disappeared into the back. Draco waited patiently. A few minutes later, the same woman returned with a tall, young man. He couldn’t have been older than thirteen. Draco nodded his greeting to the boy, who smiled demurely. 

 

“Are you considering purchasing Elvira?” The boy asked, and Draco raised a brow, but nodded when the boy moved towards the correct tank. The little serpent sat up and hissed viciously, eyes narrowing. Draco smirked at the temper on the little slithering monster. “She’s a real mean one.” The boy warned Draco, shrugging helplessly. “Technically we aren’t legally allowed to sell her. But she won’t leave the store. She bites anyone who tries to remove her.” He pointed at her as she danced impressively in front of the tank wall, showing how dangerous she could really be. When Draco moved closer, she eyed him, and then settled. The boy stared in shock as Elvira moved gently and slowly towards the lid, pressing against it until it popped open. She slithered out the gap and onto the mesh top. Draco reached out, hoping that she wouldn’t attack him like buckbeak had all those years ago. Instead, she leaned forward and bumped his hand with her jeweled head, causing his arm to flicker and disappear from view. Draco gasped. The tiny snake pulled back and his hand was once again visible. She slithered forward and stretched out, almost toppling off the lid. Draco quickly, unthinkingly, scooped her up and held her. She settled comfortably into his grasp. The shopkeeper's son stared in obvious amazement. After a moment, Elvira slithered up his arm, disappearing into his long sleeve and wrapping herself around the highest point she could, which was his wrist. 

 

“How much?” Draco mumbled, clearly enamoured. The boy shot off, behind the counter, and rang him up quickly.

 

&&&

 

_ Father _ , Draco began, using one hand to write while Elvira wound herself around the other one,  _ I’ve found myself a familiar. She chose me, and I’m grateful that she did. Salem doesn’t seem so bad now that I have someone who depends on me here. Her name is Elvira, and she’s a silver horned serpent with blue eyes and a blue gem. Her scales shine rainbow in the sunlight. She’s very small, and fits neatly in my palm for now. I’m sure that someday she will be huge. But until then, I carry her everywhere with me.  _ He rubbed her little horns as he wrote about her, and she shuddered happily in his palm.  _ I enjoy the magical parts of Salem. There are shops similar to those in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade. I find that visiting Horizant Alley reminds me of home and helps ease my loneliness as well.  _ Draco rubbed his face absently, nearly poking himself with his quill, and paused to think.  _ I think I should explore the muggle side of the city today. I will let you know if anything interesting happens.  _ He signed off and handed the reliable owl the parchment. He fastened it while the bird held it, and then he rubbed the creatures’ head. “Have a safe trip.” He told the owl, and he flew out through the window easily and gracefully. 

 

&&&

 

Walking down the sidewalk in Salem with Elvira wrapped around his wrist was always an interesting experience. The small serpent would flick her tongue out occasionally, and hiss if she didn’t like the scent of where ever Draco had led them. She would drag her fangs against his skin whenever he ignored her hisses, forcing him to go where she wanted. Which was, most often, a dilapidated church turned ramshackle home on the side of town that was farthest from the Willows park. She would come out from his sleeve to stare at the place in what Draco could only describe as angry silence. When no one came or went, Elvira would leave the outside world for the comfort of his sleeve, once again. 

 

“You know, lurking outside this building is not the most discreet thing we could be doing.” He murmured to her, which she either didn’t understand or chose to ignore. “What do you want from me? We’ve been here every single day for a week. I’m fairly sure it’s aband-“ Elvira hissed and almost nipped him, and he immediately dipped behind the treeline across from the small building. Three people stepped out. Two older women wearing very conservative clothing, and one small child dressed like a house elf. Draco frowned. Elvira hissed. 

 

The little girl’s head whipped around and she somehow seemed to see Draco through the branches. She didn’t stare directly at him, however. In the quiet of the night, she opened her mouth and began speaking. In Parseltongue.

 

Draco’s jaw dropped as her caretakers- parents?- turned on her suddenly and immediately began beating her, out there in the well-lit night. Furious, Draco emerged from the trees and approached the scene. 

 

“What on earth are you doing?” He scolded, and the two women turned on him with a snarl on each of their faces. “Let that child go!” He demanded, fury fueling him. The serpent in his sleeve hissed low, warningly. The little girl’s eyes drifted to it. She stared at his sleeve like the secret to the universe existed within it. One of her caretakers yanked her back, since she had unintentionally drifted forward, and smacked her. Draco felt his blood boil. 

 

“Are you her mother?” He hissed lowly to the younger of the women, who nodded with a nasty snarl still on her ugly features. Draco breathed deeply. “Then you should know that she’s no normal muggle chil-“ the women opened her mouth and started laughing- a nasty, painful noise to behold. She sounded like a dying hyena. Draco scowled. 

 

“You’re one of them!” She accused. Pointing in Draco’s face. The Pureblood held himself back, using every bit of patience he had to spare. He watched as the women brought her hand down and grabbed the little girl’s blonde hair, yanking her head back. As her neck became visible, Draco was horrified to see scars littered her chest and neck. “You’re a witch!” She howled, tugging more forcefully on the child’s hair again. “This child will not be allowed to become like you!” She said the word ‘you’ as if it were a nasty swear word. Draco snarled and stepped forward, but a sound to his left caught his attention. He slowly turned, only to see that the older woman standing beside him had a gun. Pointed at him. The object looked to be about a hundred years old, but Draco’s blood turned to ice regardless. He stepped back, hands up in surrender. From his sleeve, Elvira emerged, hissing up a storm. Draco let her rant while he backed away slowly. He hoped, privately, that the tiny serpent was reassuring the girl that they would be back. With backup. Because that’s exactly what he intended to do. 

 

&&&

 

“Hello again.” The pretty receptionist welcomed Draco, smiling flirtatiously at him. He frowned and nodded. 

 

“Who would I contact about the welfare of a young witch in the care of dangerous and violent muggles?” He asked, clasping tightly to the last  vestiges of his self control and sanity. The woman behind the desk looked shocked, but she almost immediately began opening her books, searching for an answer. 

 

“Off the top of my head I would suggest taking this issue to New York, where the Magical Congress is headed.” She mumbled as she kept reading, “but if it seems to be an emergency then I would suggest asking for help from Ilvermorny.” She paused, seemingly considering her own advice. “Actually, Headmaster Fontaine might just be able to help you. Do you know where the school is? You can’t apparate onto the school’s property, you’ll need to apparate to the outskirts and wait for a bus. You could send an urgent owl.” She suggested, trying her best to help. Draco nodded, and thanked her profusely for her help. He quickly disapparated to the same spot the portkey had taken him months before. 

 

“Ready, Elvira?” He asked, and it was almost like the small creature recognized its own name. She slithered down, and stared off into the distance, where a bus appeared to be coming from. Draco thanked his luck when the bus pulled up moments after they arrived. “I need to get to Ilvermorny.” He told the driver, who simply nodded and gestured him in. The driver was a small, imp-like creature that Draco couldn’t quite name off the top of his head. Regardless, he climbed aboard and seated himself in the first row. Everyone else was buckled up securely, he noticed, and he decided to follow suit. 

 

&&&

 

Having decided to buckle up, it turned out, was a good idea. The imp-creature drove dangerously, and the pathway was narrow and steep. The ride was longer than Draco would have liked, costing the young witch precious time. Almost forty minutes after he sat down, the bus finally arrived in what appeared to be a small gap between two rain clouds, through which Draco could spot a castle looming in the distance. He stood, leaping off the bus as soon as he was able. He jogged to the gate, where more of the short creatures stared at him grumpily. 

 

“I’m here to see Headmaster Fontaine.” He told them, standing as regally as possible. He felt more as ease, using his stance that the Malfoy’s were so good at drilling into their children. Either way, the elf-things looked indifferent, and opened the gates for him. He almost tripped running through the gates and speeding to the castle itself. He felt every second slipping away from him and risking the witches life, so he forced himself to move faster and to get there sooner. When he burst through the grand front doors, the limited students and staff stared at him, shocked. The glass cupola above enhanced the light from the stars, and shone beautifully upon the Gordian knot on the floor. More people meandered up in the balcony above, but still a few lingered where Draco had entered, between the four statues. Summertime was their light time, so Draco imagined that the school normally contained many more children. Ignoring this, he approached the first adult he saw. 

 

“I’m here to see the Headmaster!” He practically yelped, and the woman’s eyes widened comically. She hurried off and he followed her. 

 

“Dear, he should be in his office. You seem to be in a rush. Let’s see… yes. Just a moment.” she knocked on a door and then stood still, obviously waiting. After a moment, the man who must have been Headmaster Fontaine stepped out. Draco quickly began speaking. 

 

“My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy, and today I saw two muggle women beating a young witch in the street. My familiar is able to speak with the girl, so I know she is a witch, and furthermore, a Parselmouth. I have come to you to ask for your help in removing her from those muggles- no-maj’s, I mean.” The Headmaster looked astounded, eyes wide and surprised. 

 

“Let’s take a trip and see what you mean.” The man spoke, gesturing for Draco to lead. The blonde nodded, stepping forward into the headmaster’s room. “We’ll be able to apparate there from this room. The rest of the castle has wards up. In here, with me, you’ll be able to-“ 

 

“This is the address.” Draco said, impatient, and used his wand to write in the air. The address stayed visible long enough for the headmaster to remember it, before Draco apparated. When he opened his eyes, Agilbert Fontaine stood beside him, and Elvira was hissing angrily at the house. 

 

“This can’t be.” He mumbled, staring in shock at the building, and more specifically, the sign that at one point had declared the church “New Salem Philanthropic Society”. Draco raised a brow as he pulled Elvira from his sleeve to sit on his shoulder. She tucked her tail behind his neck to hold herself up. When the headmaster glanced at him, the Horned Serpent frightened him and he gasped. Elvira hissed. 

 

“Elvira, behave. We’ll get that girl.” He told her, and she turned back around to stare at the building. 

 

“The NSPS used to be a real issue in America.” Agilbert began, frowning. “They were led by an anti-magic women named Mary Lou Barebone. She was killed and the Society was thought to be destroyed by an Obscurus in the twenties. To see that they are still stealing magical children…” he trailed off, obviously shocked. The cool breeze common to the ocean town blew their clothes around. Draco frowned. 

 

“So let’s save her.” He said, already willing to move forward. The Headmaster shook his head. 

 

“I cannot take that risk. I need to do more investigation.” He insisted. Draco scowled. 

 

“If I have to go in there and save her myself, I will. It won’t be legal.” Draco threatened, eyes lighting up like silver fire. The Headmaster frowned. “I’m good at potions. I will find something that won’t kill them- but will torture them forever. They stole a magical child and now they beat her for her magic. I will-“ 

 

“We’re in need of a Potions Master.” Agilbert sighed, looking over at Draco leadingly. The blonde scowled. 

 

“This is no time-!” The Headmaster cut him off. 

 

“Accept my offer and we will see what we can do about saving any magical children they have in there.” He demanded, looking too much like Albus Dumbledore for Draco’s comfort. The slytherin sighed. The knowing gaze of Fontaine peered right through him, like he could see the future. Draco hoped that the little witch was safe, whatever that future might hold. 

 

“Fine. Whatever it takes.” 

 

&&&

 

“I’ll just be a moment, and when I return, we’ll save that child.” Fontaine told him, nodding to himself. Draco scowled and leaned against the tree behind him. With a loud pop, Fontaine disapparated and Draco was left alone with his familiar. 

 

A single light turned on in the building, lighting up the room at the top left. It was only for a moment, but Draco would be able to remember which room it was. And when the light had flickered on, he had seen the outline of multiple children within the room. His heartbeat sped up and his hands tingled, fear coursing through him. Elvira hissed and slithered down, to the pocket at the front of his shirt. 

 

Several muffled popping sounds behind him signified the return of Fontaine with backup. When Draco turned around, six people including the headmaster stood behind him. Draco nodded once at them, and then emerged from the tree line. He walked directly across the street and raised his wand, prepared to do what was necessary. However, Fontaine stopped him. The old wizard instead knocked on the door. The sound reverberated through the night, sounding far too loud to Draco. He flinched as the witches and wizards around him stood stock still. 

 

“What?” An angry woman answered, throwing open the door all at once. Her eyes widened massively when she got a look at the group gathered before her. Her eyes met Draco and they recognized one another from earlier. Thinking quickly, Draco raised his wand and summoned her gun, then tossed it somewhere into the front yard. She looked furious and terrified. 

 

Elvira popped up, angry gaze directly on the woman. A few people with Draco looked surprised by her presence, but she ignored their gazes. She slithered to the floor and passed the angry muggle, who attempted to stomp her as she slithered. Draco nearly grabbed the woman in anger. Fontaine cleared his throat. 

 

“I believe you may have a child- or some children- that belong to our world. I will not ask politely twice. Hand them over, or we will use whatever force necessary to retrieve them.” He said, standing tall and looking imposing. Draco watched him in awe- simply for the fact that he reminded Draco of Dumbledore to such an extent. 

 

Lightly, but not so lightly as to be inaudible, Draco could hear the hissed sounds of parseltongue being spoken. His eyes moved to the doorway at the base of a staircase, and the little blonde girl from earlier emerged, holding Elvira closely. Draco nearly rolled his eyes at the serpent’s seemingly ceaseless hissing. The little snake was wound around the girl’s fingers, and the girl was obviously answering many questions that the little creature had asked. She was so entirely focussed on the horned serpent that at the last minute, as she was about to descend the stairs, she finally glanced up and took in the room in horror. 

 

“Mary Lou!” The woman scowled, pointing at the child, “get back to your bed immediately!” The little girl quivered, obviously afraid. Still, she held her ground. Draco felt fury course through him. 

 

“Mary Lou, is it?” He asked, and she whipped her head around to stare at him. Elvira hissed something, and the little girl ran down the stairs and to him, shocking him. Out of instinct, he lifted the child and his familiar, tucking them both against him. Mary Lou shover her head into his chest and seemed to deflate. Her fearful shaking stopped and Draco felt calmer, as well. A loud pop had him diverting his attention to a regal woman, who looked to be incredibly important, judging by the gathered group’s reaction to her. She scowled, then turned to look at Draco. 

 

“Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts? Did you issue a complaint against these no-maj?” She asked, staring at him. Draco shifted Mary and rubbed her back absently. He nodded. “Take her and we’ll see to it that any children here are safe. Can you house her for the night?” The woman asked, turning away prior to his answer. Based on the tight grip the child kept on him, he doubted anyone else could pry her off for the foreseeable future, anyways. 

 

“Yes, ma’am.” He intoned, moving away from the group and out the front door. The child didn’t cry, even once, as he walked home. Her awful clothing stank of cigarette smoke and cat urine. Her blonde hair was filled with snarls and clumps. And her face, when she pulled back to look at Draco, was covered in bruises. Draco softly increased the pressure of his hold on her, tucking her firmly against him. Elvira let out a satisfied sounding little hiss, and the three of them made their way back to the Hawthorne. 

 

&&&

 

“I’ll need to wash you up.” He told her, frowning when she refused to release him. “It’s alright, Elvira likes the water, too.” He said, and she glanced down at the snake suspiciously. Elvira wriggled in his pocket, then hissed something at the girl.  She nodded begrudgingly and released Draco’s shirt, slipping to the floor easily. Draco pointed her in the direction of the bathtub. He followed her in and helped her remove the potato sack of a dress, as well as her destroyed sandals. Leaving her in her underclothing, Draco began to run the water. He grabbed from the cabinet two of his favorite potions- the one he used to care for his hair, and the one used to heal minor injuries he had found himself with. He poured the second directly into the water and watched as it fizzed gently, smelling wonderful. “Just hop in when you’re ready, slip below the bubbles. I’ll wash your hair.” He told her, and waited until he heard her get in. He turned around and moved behind her, so he could wash her hair. Gently, he helped her dunk her head. He rubbed the potion into her scalp and then poured in the second potion, to clean her locks. They came away much healthier and cleaner with Draco’s help. She hummed happily as she fiddled with the bubbles. “Take this, scrub yourself clean.” He told her, handing her a scrubby. She smiled and took the item. Draco tried to smile back, awkwardly. “I’ll be in the room. If you need anything, just shout. When you finish up, wrap up in a towel and come out.” He said, then quickly cast a scourgify at the water, removing the dirt and the potion, making it safe for Elvira. The serpent slithered past him and he immediately heard them conversing happily. 

 

&&&

 

When she emerged, wrapped in a towel much too large for her and with a serpent tangled in her hair, Draco’s heart swelled. She looked so much better and happier. Her skin had a glow it had previously lacked. The child frowned as Elvira freed herself and slithered towards the bed, where she curled up beneath a pillow. “Would you like me to brush your hair?” He asked her, and she nodded nervously. Sitting in front of him, she stayed perfectly still. Draco dragged a brush through her hair repeatedly, releasing any remaining snarls and smoothing the tangles. Mary was completely unmoving for the entire time, rigid. “Would you like me to magic you a bed of your own? Or would you like to sleep with Elvira and I-?” She turned around and clung to him, not even letting him consider a secondary bed. “Okay, let’s get you some clothing.” He murmured, and he pulled out a pair of his own pajamas. He waved his wand and they shrunk down to her size. He grabbed them up and helped her wiggle into the top, which was still large on her. He summoned a pair of underwear, hoping that they would fit alright, and handed them over. She pulled them on and then pulled on the pajama pants. Once she was clean and comfortable, Draco settled her in next to him on the large bed. She hissed something to Elvira and smiled, then patted Draco’s cheek gently with her still-babyish hands. They dozed off easily, both comforted by the other. 

 

&&&

 

A hoot at the window and some anxious tapping awoke Draco the next morning. He glanced down immediately, to reassure himself of Mary’s safety, and found her still asleep with Elvira curled in against her neck. Draco let out a quiet laugh and stood, shaking sleep from his body. He opened the window and a large barn owl entered. He looked proud and stood tall as Draco unclipped the letter from his extended leg. Patting his head absently, Draco read the letter. 

 

_ Mr. Malfoy, _

_ We at Ilvermorny are ecstatic to welcome you to our teaching staff! We have inquired with your own wizardry school about your prior education and they spoke highly of your potion abilities. We are very pleased that you’ve decided to join us! We have attached a list of items you may wish to bring with you when you begin your time here, in August.  _

_ In regards to the child you came in contact with yesterday- we found records for her birth, from the 22nd of June in 1995. She was born to a American witch and an English wizard, though their names are unimportant. Her father died in the war, defending Voldemort, and her mother died in childbirth.  _

_ We have returned the other children to their families, but it would appear that the child you have with you, Mary Lou Barebone the third, is without a family to take her. We’ll assume that you would be willing and able to take her in unless you inform us otherwise.  _

_ We also recommend changing her name, if she so desires, because she is named after the founder of the awful society that held her prisoner since birth.  _

_ Warmest regards,  _

_ Headmaster Aglibert Fontaine _

 

Draco rubbed his temple wearily, exhaustion making itself known despite him having just woken up. The letter said the same thing all four times he read it. He dropped the parchment onto the desk before him and grabbed some crackers he kept for his parent’s owl. He fed the pretty bird and then shooed it out the window, and when he turned back around, Mary Lou was staring at him, looking worried. Elvira poked her head up, and he swore she gave him an irritated look. 

 

“Good morning!” He greeted her, trying to feign confidence. Mary stared at him, unblinking. “I know that we didn’t really get to introduce ourselves yesterday. My name is Draco Malfoy. I’m from England.” He told her, softly, and she nodded. “I heard the woman at that awful place call you Mary Lou. Is that your name?” He asked, and she frowned but nodded nonetheless. “Well, it’s good to meet you. The little snake you’ve got there is Elvira. She’s a horned serpent.” He told her. Her blonde hair moved around her shoulders as she nodded. “I was thinking that today we could go buy you some clothing and things- whatever you would like.” He told her. She looked hesitant, but Elvira hissed at her, and she nodded resolutely. “Well, best be off, then.”

 

&&&

 

“Do you like this outfit?” Draco asked her, holding up a green shirt with black pants. The outfit looked formal, but it would give off a strong and positive impression. Draco would have worn similar things as a child. Mary nodded absently, glancing repeatedly at the store across the alley. Draco followed her gaze and saw the bookstore, that claimed it was ‘full of magical wonders’. He smiled at the thought that the young child already was interested in books. “Let’s pick out a few more outfits, and then we’ll go buy as many books as you’d like.” He told her, and for the first time, she looked thrilled. She quickly helped him choose several more pieces of clothing, and Draco asked the clerk to ring them up and keep them behind the desk. He paid and they went to the bookstore. 

 

Massive shelves contained thousands of books. Mary stared at the wooden towers, eyes wide and thrilled. She looked like she was categorizing them, memorizing each and every detail that she could. Draco tapped her shoulder, indicating that he was walking to the other side, and she nodded. The wizard wandered off, to select books most wizard and witch children had from a young age. He found Beedle the Bard’s tales first, and dropped them in his cauldron. Next, he grabbed a copy of Fantastic Beasts, and then he grabbed Quidditch Through The Ages. He also grabbed several text books: potions, DADA, and charms, primarily. He sorted through the children’s books and selected a few that would introduce her to the wizarding world. Satisfied, he went to find her. 

 

When he found her, he couldn’t help but to laugh. She was carrying a towering stack of books in her tiny arms. Most seemed to be related to care of magical creatures, while a few involved history of the wizarding world. Draco smiled at her choices and gathered them from her, dropping them in his cauldron as well. She flushed as he examined the books she had chosen. “Are you able to read at this level?” He asked her, and she shrugged. Draco sighed, but tried to put on a smile for her. “Well, do you want to look some more? Or are you satisfied for now?” He asked. She took a moment to glance around her, and then she nodded, taking his hand and walking to the checkout. 

 

&&&

 

An idea popped into Draco’s head as they moved, with all their bags in his arms, to leave Horizant Alley on one of their (now weekly) trips. He gasped quietly, and smiled genuinely down at Mary. “Would you like to meet someone else who doesn’t talk?” He asked her, and she quirked an eyebrow. “She uses her hands to speak.” He informed Mary, who looked more interested now. She nodded slowly. “Follow me.” He said, unnecessarily, and Mary did do. His thoughts caught up to him as they were about to enter the pet shop, and he paused to talk to her. She had lived with him for over three weeks. It was time. 

 

“How about Lyra Narcissa Malfoy?” He asked, eyeing the child. For a moment she didn’t react, so Draco clarified. “For you- your new name. Since you’re staying with me now- if you’d like to be?” Her eyes widened and watered, and Draco smiled at her as she jumped at him. He caught her and scooped her up. “Lyra it is, then.” He said, stepping into the shop. 

 

&&&

 

“No returns!” The shopkeeper's son yelped as Draco entered, and Draco laughed. 

 

“I would never think to return her.” He told the boy, and Elvira poked her head out to glare at him. “I was wondering if the woman I met last time was here today?” He asked, and the boy relaxed. 

 

“Yeah, Mom’s just in the back. Let me go get her.” He said, putting the broom he had been using down against the counter and scurrying away. Lyra watched patiently, happily clinging to Draco’s chest. Elvira glanced around, then disappeared back into the child’s pocket. When the woman emerged, Draco nodded politely at her. She waved. Her son stood beside her. 

 

“I’m sorry to bother you.” Draco spoke clearly, so that the woman could see his lips moving. “This is my-“ he hitched for a moment, voice catching. Lyra grabbed him tighter- “this is my daughter. She’s mute, and I was wondering if it would be alright to let her meet you?” He asked. The shopkeeper smiled broadly and nodded, moving forward to shake the little girl’s hand. Lyra nodded back. The woman began rapidly signing at her son. 

 

“Mom says that you can bring her by anytime, and if we aren’t busy then she’ll take the time to teach you both a few signs. She’s happy to help.” He translated, smiling lovingly at his mom. She patted his cheek reverently. Draco grinned. 

 

“Does that sound good, Lyra?” He asked her, and she smiled brightly at him. He nodded, decidedly. “Thank you both so much. We’ll stop by sometime this week to begin learning. Again, thank you!”

 

&&&

 

When they arrived back at the hotel, Draco had another revelation. “Lyra.” He said, and she stopped chatting with Elvira to give him her attention. “Let’s buy a home for us to live in.” He said, and Lyra’s eyes widened with happiness. Draco grinned. 

 

They entered their room, as usual, and Draco noticed an owl outside his window. The owl was one he was thoroughly familiar with. His parent's long distance bird. Draco gulped. 

 

“Go get washed up- we’ll get dinner tonight wherever you choose. I need to answer the mail.” He told her and she nodded, disappearing into the bathroom. He reached forward and pulled the parchment from the bird. 

 

_ Draco, _

_ When you informed us that you had taken on a familiar, we were surprised but supportive. When you told us that you intended to remain stateside, we supported you. But this, Draco? A child? We cannot fully support you in the venture until we meet her ourselves. Are you sure this isn’t a trick? You say she’s mute- how are you able to communicate with her? I have my concerns, dear.  _

_ Either way, it’s clear that you’ve made your mind up. We would like to meet her soon, if you wouldn’t mind. I know you said that you accepted a teaching position- so we’ll expect to see you during Winter Break.  _

_ Please write soon, tell us all about our new grandchild. We would like to know more.  _

_ Warmest wishes, _

_ Narcissa Malfoy _

 

&&&

 

“Lyra, I think I’ve found it!” Draco yelped, excitement coursing through him. The quiet child moved towards him, where he was seated at the desk by the window. She peered under his arm at the advertisement on the paper before him. “It’s got four bedrooms, three bathrooms, an attic space, a basement, and plenty of land out back. It’s on the Westernmost part of the city, where there’s an entire magical community!” His excitement was contagious, and Lyra giggled. She quickly signed something to him, and got the gist. 

 

“You want to see it in person?” He asked, and she nodded. He smiled. “Grab Elvira, then. She’s getting awfully big- can you handle carrying her?” She signed ‘yes’ at him with a wave of her fist. Draco smiled. “I’m glad we found the house now, since the term starts in a week. Best we get all moved in before we have to spend everyday at the castle.” He told her. He had gotten used to speaking a lot more, he realized, to fill in where Lyra was quiet. 

 

They left the hotel and walked to the bus stop, which Lyra was always fond of. She loved adventures and considered the bus a great one. At just four years old, Draco could understand the fascination. But as an adult, the dirty bus just made his skin crawl. He paid their way and they relaxed as the bus took them to the neighborhood they would soon move into. Draco carried both Lyra and the snake hidden in her tiny purse out of the bus. She clambered onto his back, giggling. Draco adjusted her for safety and kept moving. 

 

“There it is.” He said, pointing out the large, victorian home. Lyra leaned forward to stare at it. She wrinkled her nose at the peeling paint and broken shudders. Draco laughed. “It’s an enchantment. So muggles don’t try to buy it.” He told her, smiling. She nodded, still unsure. “Trust me, let’s see the inside before you cast judgement.” He told her, bouncing her slightly as he walked towards the dilapidated home. Before they made it to the door, a woman poked her head out and smiled.

 

“Here for the open house?” She asked, eyeing Draco and Lyra. The two of them were surprised, but nodded, and Elvira poked her head out to see the newcomer. “Excellent, come on in.” She said, motioning them inside the house. Draco stepped forward, ready to enter. Lyra giggled. The sound of her voice making a noise other than parseltongue shocked him. He glanced up to see Lyra covering her mouth as she giggled. She pointed forward, where Draco looked and realized that the woman leading the open house was wearing pants that were decorated in magical beasts that moved and danced across the material. Draco stifled a snort of his own at the ridiculous clothing. 

 

“Be nice.” He whispered to Lyra, who feigned zipping her lips shut. Draco snorted again, this time at her. “Yes, because I thought you might decide to begin talking just to insult the lady, of course.” He sarcastically replied, and Lyra rolled her eyes. “Who is teaching you these things?” He asked, feigning horror. “Whoever is teaching you to be so snide is officially in trouble.” He joked, and Lyra rolled her eyes again, this time more pointedly. Draco rolled his own back and walked them into the house.

 

&&&

 

_ Father,  _ Draco began, breathing deeply. Worry washed over him and he chewed uncharacteristically at his lip,  _ I’m sure that Mother informed you that I adopted a young witch. As of yesterday, I also purchased a home here, in Salem. Lyra and I chose it together, and Elvira seems to like it, as well. Since neither of my companions speak, I have to assume that they enjoy the space we chose. It’s in a lovely Magical neighborhood, and it’s only a short drive from Mount Greylock, though since I do not drive, that fact is fairly irrelevant. I’ve included photos of the house, and some of Lyra, as well. She’s doing much better now, and most of her scars have healed. I find myself more proud of her everyday, and I wonder if I ever gave you and Mother the pleasure of this feeling. _

_ In a few short days, I begin my time as a professor at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am not nervous, per se, but I am glad that I don’t need to live there as most professors would. Lyra and I will apparate there every morning. She will remain under the care of the groundskeeper while I perform my duties as Potions Master Malfoy. Elvira has quickly grown to be almost three feet long, and as such I will entrust the protection of Lyra to her while I cannot be with her.  _

_ Lyra has learned to be fairly good at ASL, American Sign Language. She communicates with myself and the pet shop shopkeeper this way. She still speaks to Elvira in Parseltongue more frequently, though. I am ashamed to admit that I am jealous of a snake.  _

_ I will try to write as frequently as I am able, and soon I will probably have Lyra leave small notes of her own for you at the bottom of these correspondences. Until next time, _

_ Your son, _

_ Draco L Malfoy _

  
  
  



End file.
